Kate Daniels series
The Kate Daniels series is written by Ilona Andrews. Brief Series Description or Overview The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. We pushed the technological progress too far, and now magic returned with a vengeance. It comes in waves, without warning, and vanishes as suddenly as it appears. When magic is up, planes drop out of the sky, cars stall, electricity dies. When magic is down, guns work and spells fail. It’s a volatile, screwed-up world. Magic feeds on technology, gnawing down on skyscrappers until most of them topple and fall, leaving only skeletal husks behind. Monsters prowl the ruined streets, werebears and werehyenas stalk their prey; and the Masters of the Dead, necromancers driven by their thirst of knowledge and wealth, pilot blood-crazed vampires with their minds. In this world lives Kate Daniels. Kate likes her sword a little too much and has a hard time controlling her mouth. The magic in her blood makes her a target, and she spent most of her life hiding in plain sight. But sometimes even trained killers make friends and fall in love, and when the universe tries to kick them in the face, they kick back. ~ From the author's site Books in Series Kate Daniels series: #Magic Bites (2007) #Magic Burns (2008) #Magic Strikes (2009) #Magic Bleeds (2010) #Magic Slays (2011) #Magic Rises (July 30, 2013) #''Magic Breaks (2014) '' #''Untitled, under contract ( )'' #''Untitled, under contract ( )'' #''Untitled, under contract ( )'' ~ ranked #2 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Chronological Reading Order List of Other Writings *0.5. "Questionable Client" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology, short story prequel — and also in Magic Graves eBook — Auhtors's site: Dark and Stormy Knights *3.5. "Magic Mourns" (Raphael and Andrea novella) in Must Love Hellhounds anthology (2009) *4.5. "Magic Dreams" (Jim and Dali novella) in Hexed anthology and available as an eBook short (Author: Hexed) *5.3. "Magic Tests" (Julie short) from An Apple for the Creature (includes excerpt) *5.4. "Magic Gifts" (Kate and Curan short) included with Gunmetal Magic (2012). *5.5. Gunmetal Magic (and Magic Gifts) – Andrea’s full-length novel – Kate Daniels World #1 (2012) Kate Daniels World: *1. Gunmetal Magic (2012) Andrea’s full-length novel *"Retribution Clause" ( ) found in Hex Appeal (includes excerpt) Freebies on Author's site: Curan POVs: *Curran, Vol. I (Curran POV, #1) (2010) *Curran, Vol. II: Fathers & Sons POV #2 (2011) *Curran Vol. III: POV #3 (2011) *Curran Vol. IV: Curran; Magic Strikes Hot Tub Scene (Curran POV, #4) Other Series The Edge Series Other Writings * Angels of Darkness First Book Cover Blurb When the magic is up, rogue mages cast their spells and monsters appear, while guns refuse to fire and cars fail to start. But then technology returns, and the magic recedes as unpredictably as it arose, leaving all kinds of paranormal problems in its wake. Kate Daniels is a down-on-her-luck mercenary who makes her living cleaning up these magical problems. But when Kate's guardian is murdered, her quest for justice draws her into a power struggle between two strong factions within Atlanta's magic circles. The Masters of the Dead, necromancers who can control vampires, and the Pack, a paramilitary clan of shapechangers, blame each other for a series of bizarre killings—and the death of Kate's guardian may be part of the same mystery. Pressured by both sides to find the killer, Kate realizes she's way out of her league—but she wouldn't have it any other way… ~ Goodreads | Magic Bites World Building Setting The series mainly takes place in Atlanta, Georgia in the not too distant future. The world has suffered a magic apocalypse. The wave of Magic and tech fight each other for supremecy. The Supernatural Types *The Players *Factions *Magic *Places *Time line *FAQs World Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES Characters Author Ilona Andrews Cover Artist *Artist: New Covers: *Cover Artist: Juliana Kolesova, Design by Jason Gill (new Magic Bites) Source: Magic Bites: Special Edition - Ilona Andrews - Google Books Publishing Information *Publisher: Ace Books, Penguin *Author Page: Data: *Bk1—Magic Bites: Mass Market-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 1-2007, Penguin—ISBN 0441014895 *Bk2—Magic Burns: MM-PB, Ace, 260 pages, April 2008, Penguin—ISBN 0441015832 *Bk3—Magic Strikes: MM-PB, 310 pages, March 31, 2009 by Ace—ISBN 0441017029 *Bk4—Magic Bleeds: MM-PB, 349 pages, May 25, 2010 by Ace—ISBN 0441018521 *Bk5—Magic Slays: MM-PB, 308 pages, May 31, 2011 by Ace—ISBN 0441020429 *Bk6—Magic Rises: MM-PB, 355 pages, July 30, 2013 by Ace—ISBN 1937007588 External Links *Kate Daniels ~ Author's page for sereis *ILONA ANDREWS ~ Author's website *Fang-tastic Fiction: Ilona Andrews: KATE DANIELS SERIES *Kate Daniels —Author's Encyclopedia: characters, factions, magic, places, timeline, FAQs *Release Schedule *Goodreads | Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) *Goodreads | Kate Daniels World series by Ilona Andrews Magic Bites1.jpg|Magic Bites (Kate Daniels #1)-Dec 31, 2012 by Ace Trade Special Edition, Paperback, 365 pages Magic bite orig.jpg|Magic Bites (Kate Daniels #1)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bites Magic Burns (Kate Daniels #2)-2008.jpg|Magic Burns (Kate Daniels #2)-2008|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-burns Magic Strikes (Kate Daniels #3)-2009.jpg|Magic Strikes (Kate Daniels #3)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-strikes Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels #4)-2010.jpg|Magic Bleeds (Kate Daniels #4)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-bleeds Magic Slays (Kate Daniels #5)-2011.jpg|Magic Slays (Kate Daniels #5)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-slays Magic Rises (Kate Daniels #6)-2013.jpg|Magic Rises (Kate Daniels #6)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/magic-rises Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels #7) by Ilona Andrews .jpg|Magic Breaks (Kate Daniels #7) by Ilona Andrews—art by |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12119529-magic-breaks 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|0.5. "Questionable Client" in Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) anthology ~ short story prequel|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights 0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011).jpg|0.5. Questionable Client in Magic Graves (2011) eSpecial with Jeannine Frost|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/ebooks/magic-graves 3.5. Must Love Hellhounds anthology (2009).jpg|3.5. "Magic Mourns" in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) ~ anthology (Raphael and Andrea novella)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6286042-must-love-hellhounds 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|4.5. "Magic Dreams" in Hexed (2011) ~ anthology, eBook short (Jim and Dali novella)|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/magic-dreams Gunmetal Magic (2012).jpg|Gunmetal Magic (2012) ~ Features Andrea and Raphael|link=http://www.ilona-andrews.com/books/gunmetal-magic Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires